


Soaping Up

by nsam85



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Prostate Massage, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Harry Styles is sweaty and needs a shower. These are going to be stories features different actors getting themselves off without any help from anyone else.





	

                “Gimme a few minutes Mate.” He called to Louis as he made his way down the hall and into the bathroom as Louis headed into his own.

                “Hurry up then. Just don’t spend your time in their wanking off. We’ve gotta meet the others.” Louis chuckled from behind the closed door.

                “Yeah right…” he muttered closed his own door.  

                Closing the door, he chucked his shorts onto the floor. Walking over to the shower door, he reached in and turned the tap. Water sprayed out from overhead, automatically hitting his head. His thick mass of hair was already damp from sweat. Louis and himself just returned from a short jog in the park. Stepping into the shower, he was immediately drenched. Even though the water was already hot, when it hit his skin, it felt cold. Shivering, he slid the door shut. Looking up into the head of the shower nozzle, he closed his eyes.

                Below he felt his uncut dick start to stiffen. Tilting his head to the side, he lifted his arm into the air and inhaled deeply the thick musky scent of his pit. Letting out in involuntary moan, he stuck his tongue out and sucked at the depression. Reaching down, he began to yank his cock, letting the foreskin slowly cover the head and then pushing it back down. The thick forest of pubes started to flatten closer to the skin as the water rushed over them. Changing hands, he tilted his head and copied his action to the other hairy pit. Dropping his arm, he looked down. His hard eight incher slightly curved to the left.

                Grinning, he thrusted his hips forward and watched his saggy nuts swing back and forth. Turning slightly, he took hold of the shampoo and conditioner and pasted it into his hair. Instead of going back to beating his meat, he picked up the soap and added it to a rag to scrub himself. Moving across his hot skin, he sighed as the tension of his shoulders slackened and the aches of his legs relaxed. Lastly, he spent a lot more time scrubbing the inside of his hairy crack. With every pass over his hole, he gently pushed a finger in. As the task of cleaning his body began to come to a close, he felt his pulse racing faster.

                Satisfied he was clean, he began to scrub his still throbbing cock. Once the entire eight inches was covered in soap, he dropped the rag. Reaching behind, he began to push a couple of fingers inside his ass as he used his other hand to pump his length. There was a slight stinging as the soap got into the piss slit. He hissed, but felt harder than even. With every pump, the stinging grew more noticeable. Finally, he pulled his finger out of his hole and pulled at his soapy nuts for a few moments.

                The amount of soap covering his uncut dick was so great he couldn’t see the color of his skin. Using both hands, he began to pump his cock. Knowing it wouldn’t last much longer, increased his speed, loving the sound his hands made as he thrust into them. Closing his eyes, he felt heat building between his foreskin and the head of his dick. Taking a step to the left, he planted his feet apart. Heart beating even faster. He shook, loving the feeling as he used a finger to graze over his piss slit. Ready, he released a hand and reached behind. Biting his bottom lip, he thrust his fingers inside him until he pressed hard into his prostate.

                “Ah fuck!” shouted, looking down as white ropes of cum shot out of his cock.

                Though it stung, the soap increased the pleasure of his orgasm as it mixed with the semen inside his piss slit. Legs wobbling like crazy, he clumsily crouched onto the floor of the shower. Letting his head drop, he panted and felt his body spasming as the release came to an end. Lifting his head slightly, he looked down as the water rinsed his body off. Though the soap was now gone, the stickiness and the small bits of white cum still clung to his fingers and into his thick pubes. He jumped as there was a pounding on the bathroom door.

                “Come on! Surely you’re done wanking! We gotta go!” called Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
